Related technologies of a communications network are being evolved constantly with ever-increasing service requests. Technologies such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a 4G technology, and a 5G technology are used gradually.
In a communications system based on the LTE technology, the 4G technology, and the 5G technology, small cells are densely deployed. Wireless backhaul is to be in an accelerated growth trend in the future, and a millimeter-wave backhaul manner may become dominant in the future. Usually, small cells are densely deployed in densely populated areas, and communication environments such as street environments are usually complex in the densely populated areas. Therefore, different from a conventional millimeter-wave communication environment, a small-cell backhaul communication scenario becomes complex and encounters more non-line-of-sight communication environments. In addition, the non-line-of-sight communication environment brings challenges to millimeter-wave small-cell backhaul. The challenges mainly include increased channel attenuation and very complex multiple paths of channels. In a traditional solution, great attenuation is generally overcome by increasing an antenna gain and by using a space diversity technology.
In a research and practice process, the inventor of the present invention finds that in a traditional solution, for a multipath scenario, all multipath signals are generally directly considered as interference and eliminated. This leads to a relatively small signal reception gain in the multipath scenario.